


Enchantress in the making

by runawayheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: Okay so its established that Evie speaks Spanish so I got this idea. That Evie loves to murmur to Mal in spanish and Mal doesn't understand any of it. Sure Evie tried to teach her but Mal was just so busy being a gay mess it just did not stick. So Mal goes to someone who can teach her hopefully.





	1. Chapter 1

_Comin' over in my direction_

_So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah_

 

 

Mal is quite certain Evie is completely and utterly evil. That she delights in the torment she puts her through each time she even utters a word in Spanish. Something she loves to do ever so softly in her ear. Then leaves her wondering what in the name of evil she had said to her for hours after. It was enough to drive her mad and she vented the only way she knew how with art and loud music playing in the background. After quite a while of being teased she came up with a plan on how to get back at Evie for being such a damn tease. She just needed a teacher that she may or may not be in love with. There was no sense in thinking over that when she had schemes that seemed much more promising. 

 

It wasn't easy choosing just who would teach her Spanish when she did not want to even admit the reason as to why she never learned such. Sure Evie had tried to teach her plenty of times but the moment she started to speak it Mal wasn't learning anything and just memorized by her lips and voice. But she would rather endure endless hours of goodness classes then ever admit such. Which was honestly a lot less painful then telling Evie that she might be in love with her only to hear a rejection in return. Deciding to shelve such thoughts when she spotted Lonnie and had an idea. If you wanted something on the isle you just offered something you knew the other person would want in order to receive services in return. Mal just needed to figure out what Lonnie wanted the most in order to get her help learning Spanish. A smirk coming to her face as she thought about just how good it would feel once she had her revenge on Evie once and for all. 

 

If she was being honest all the plotting and scheming she was doing just to figure out what Lonnie wanted most reminded her of the Isle. Something that felt rather bittersweet since in a sense she missed her home and yet not at all. It was a subject when mentioned to her friends they did not seem to share her feelings about so she just kept them to herself or the diary she kept hidden on her side of the room. Speaking of schemes she was about to implement such in a few moments having stolen a fencing outfit so she could get close to Lonnie during practice. Noticing it just seemed to be Lonnie so she took off the helmet and approached her deciding to pitch her idea and see if it would be accepted or not. There was a bit of back and forth and Mal found herself a bit impressed with just how good Lonnie was when it came to such. If things where different she would been one of the villain kids easily. But once they both agreed on the terms Mal shook Lonnie's hand and the deal was made. Soon Mal would implement her plan and Evie would be shook to her core she would make sure of it. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal is a bit slow to pick up spanish and grows frustrated at such. Luckily Lonnie is quite a patient teacher and figures out a solution.

_Turn every situation into heaven, yeah  
Oh-oh, you are_

 

 

It had been weeks and Mal wasn't any closer to understanding Spanish then she was when she first started. She was still being teased by Evie and feeling as if yet again the blue haired temptress was one step ahead of her. Which only fueled the anger and frustration that was bubbling under the surface as time went on. Sure she could of blamed Lonnie but she knew it was her own damn fault. The only good news was that she seemed to be getting better at fencing while participating in the practices she would have with just Lonnie. Since Ben had become too busy to be part of the team they were down a person. So in order to get Lonnie to help her she agreed to join the team even though it was with great reluctance. She was never a team player but had to admit this sport was a bit fun and helped her learn a bit more finesse when it came to using a sword. Lonnie had opted to tell the rest without her being present and Mal almost wished she could have seen Chad's face sure it was quite priceless. Still the rather brainless boy had just enough sense to not give her a hard time once she started to practice with the rest of the team. Which was quite disappointing since she was itching to use a spell against him for plenty of reasons but most involved Evie and how he had treated her. 

 

After yet another failed lesson Mal was about to call it quits and settle on never knowing what in the name of evil Evie whispered to her. It seemed Lonnie had sensed her frustration and got an idea grabbing her hand and leading her to what she knew was the music room. Mal frowned clearly not understanding how music was going to help her understand Spanish better but she was at her wits end and willing to try anything. Letting go of her hand Lonnie went over to grab a guitar and Mal decided to get comfortable thinking this might take awhile. Once she started singing Mal figured out how music came into play. So after a moment or two she joined in and perhaps it was a bit rough and not pronounced right but she felt it was a step in the right direction. They started to sing the same song a few more times until Mal had the words down and she could not help but pat herself on the back. Sure it wasn't what she had in mind but any progress was better then nothing. Even offering Lonnie a hug feeling incredibly grateful for her help. Which was a rather odd feeling and a part of her wanted to do something horrible just to counteract such a kind gesture. But for once she did not mess up a good thing deciding to just call it a night and head back to the dorm she shared with Evie. Not realizing she had been practicing with Lonnie for several hours glad she had nothing to do homework wise since all she wanted to do was just fall asleep. 

 

Evie had noticed that Mal seemed quite preoccupied almost constantly and it was not by her at all. Something akin to jealously bloomed inside of her and she was determined to figure out what Mal was up to. She told herself it wasn't being invasive to be essentially following Mal since her best friend wouldn't tell her the truth when it came to where she kept disappearing off to day after day. The very fact that Mal was keeping such secret made the desire to know as to why that much more urgent in her mind. Except somehow Mal seemed to shake her and she was left with more questions then answers. But Evie was a patient girl and if Mal thought she could keep whatever secrets she was hiding for long she was sadly mistaken. So while Mal slept in the bed beside her Evie came up with a plan of her own. If there was one thing Evie was good at besides fashion and science it was getting to the bottom of things and this mystery was going to be solved sooner rather then later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what is Mal's evil plan? Have to stay tuned to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot but the idea has morphed into much more. So it might be a bit long honestly. I chose Lonnie because I felt like she would want to master several languages never knowing when she might need them.


End file.
